ritgodsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Vodon(God of War)
Vodon is the god of war, born from the union of Ova(Goddess of Beasts) and Pelios(God of Emotions). Esai is a world of great beauty and compassion. It is also a world plagued by constant war. Even before Vodon was born the races of Man were petty and violent, staking claims over vast lands as their own. As the gods of Beasts and Emotions danced, Pelios became overwhelmed by the hatred and pain of Man and gave form to the divinity of Vodon. The God of War was a being of pure hatred and anger, his very proximity to a being enough to spur violence. In his early years he attracted the attention of Etos, serving as a true born antithesis of the God of Peace. Many wars were fought due to Vodon's overt influence, and many times he was brought down by his rivals calming divinity. Vodon was angry and prone to rages of violent divine energy. But he had a substantial cunning as well, and as the years go on he shaped his plane into a proving ground of battle. Those with strong enough wills would be asked to be taken to the Plane of War to prove their strength and resolve. Many died, but as only the willing were taken the other gods could not intervene. Vodon's world was a hellscape of unimaginable horrors, but those that were true warriors would over the years make homes there as his trusted emissaries, raising the next generation of warriors in the Plane of War. Vodon's Horde, as it came to be known, only vaguely resembled the creatures that first entered the plane. Though it was composed mostly of humans, orcs, and goliaths, all races of men were represented so long as they could fight alongside the others. Their forms have been twisted and corrupted, shaped to the whims of Vodon. Any semblance of compassion and kindness had been stripped of them long ago and replaced with battle prowess. Added limbs to accommodate more weapons, thickened hide to deflect weapons, claws extended into razor sharp daggers. War's horde was designed to do exactly that, and after a millennia of grooming, it would finally get the chance to do so. Sifor(God of the Sun) was the leader of the cadre of gods who sought Zavan's destruction. But if Sifor was the Commander in Chief, Vodon was his general, and he had trained his entire existence for this conflict. As he mobilized his army to cross the Astral Plane towards the Prime Material Plane. Though half of his army was destroyed when Sah collapsed the astral plan on itself, thousands still poured through various breaches all around Esai. The devastation caused by the horde still remains to this day. Millions died as the rays of the Sun burnt the earth and the army of Vodon killed many. Near the end of the conflict the remaining gods who served to defend Zavan stood against the the God of War. Etos(God of Peace), Barros(God of Order), and Ketrus(Goddess of Revels) challenged Vodon, and while all of them lost their lives, the combined divinities of three gods was still too much for the God of War to survive. His divinity left the world and his plane crumbled, as did the magic enabling his horde to function. The horde collapsed and was quickly killed off by the remnants of humanity. Category:Gods